Mirador de Storybrooke: Donde ningún cuento acaba como debería
by Matli
Summary: AU. Casi todos los personajes viven juntos, que no felices, en esta peculiar comunidad de vecinos. Tenemos a los Encantadores, A Rumpe, Los piratas(Hook y Milah), Neal y Emma (pareja en crisis) Daniel y Regina(también en crisis), Las supernenas(Eva y Cora), Ruby, Belle, Aurora y Mulán etc etc Basado en La que se avecina, veremos sus "aventuras" a lo largo de los caps. Cap 0: Intro


En primer lugar decir que mañana subo el siguiente capítulo de "Érase una vez dos niñas". Y a partir de mañana vuelvo a sacar las cosas con la misma frecuencia que antes. Perdón por la tardanza, lo siento mucho mucho mucho, pero entre los exámenes de Enero y la mierda de capítulos que ha habido me han minado la inspiración y las ganas de escribir nada.

Y YA'STA! Dejo de quejarme y os presento en exclusiva mundial xD mi próximo proyecto AU:

**_Mirador de Storybrooke: Donde ningún cuento termina como debería._**

Para mis lectores de España puede ser evidente (LQSA, ANHQV) de dónde ha salido la idea, pero para el resto os diré que os busquéis en la serie llamada La que se avecina capítulo 6x01 por ejemplo, aunque sólo sea por conocer un poco de que va.

En esta introducción a la historia haremos un poco como en las novelas de fantasía: Presentar a los personajes, decir dónde viven y un poco sus relaciones.

* * *

_**Portero**_

Graham, "El sheriff". Policía retirado, prefiere vivir en una caravana junto a su husky. Termina siendo el portero de esta comunidad ya que se queda sin dinero para poder seguir viajando por el país.

_**Bajo A**_

Los Encantadores:

David Nolan y Mary Margaret Blanchard. En apariencia una adorable pareja con tres hijos pequeños.

Emma, 12 años, nombrada así en nombre de la hermana de MM. James 8 años, nació dos meses después de la muerte del hermano gemelo de David y el pequeño de 6 años Leo, en honor al padre de ella.

**_Bajo B_**

Regina Mills, concejal de juventud y tiempo libre, próxima candidata en las elecciones a alcalde.

Su marido, Daniel Pferd, antiguo jinete de ascendencia alemana, ahora posee una escuela equina y disfruta pasando el poco tiempo libre que tiene con los colegas de la escalera.

Y el hijo de Regina; Henry Mills, adoptado por ella antes de contraer matrimonio con Daniel. Es un crío soñador que vive por y para los cuentos de hadas.

Ellos no son, ni en apariencia, una adorable familia. En un principio su relación parecía amor verdadero, pero en los pocos años que han estado casados el amor se ha terminado convirtiendose en rutina, lo que llevará a Regina a buscarse un "amante" en el edificio.

**_Primero A_**

Las alquiladas:

Ruby Lucas: Le encanta vivir la vida sin preocupaciones y sin ataduras. Eterna soltera, le gusta salir con hombres pero no busca relaciones serías con ellos. Posee, junto a su abuela, el bar que está en la esquina del edificio.

Belle Ravin: La mejor amiga de Ruby de toda la vida. Ella es todo lo contrario a su amiga, bibliotecaria de profesión. Busca desesperadamente el amor.

**_Primero B_**

Los solteros de oro:

August Booth: Carpintero y escritor aficionado. Otro eterno soltero, amigote de juerga de los chicos de la escalera. Le gusta ligar y salir pero sin ataduras.

Jefferson, "El sombrerero loco": Diseñador de modas. Es soltero aunque no por decisión propia. Mantiene una continua lucha con su ex mujer por la custodia de su hija Grace.

**_Primero C_**

Los Piratas:

Killian Jones y Milah Fire.

Tienen una empresa de mariscos, aunque siempre han soñado con comprarse un barco y salir a la mar. La pareja más solida del edificio. Les encanta hacer rabiar a sus vecinos, en especial al ex marido de Milah; Rumpe Gold.

**_Segundo A_**

Las supernenas:

Eva y Cora. Madres de Emma y MM por un lado y Regina por el otro. Amigas de toda la vida, aunque dentro de la comunidad de vecinos siempre han **sospechado** que pueden ser algo más que amigas.

Su único propósito en la vida es esperar a la muerte pasándoselo lo mejor posible.

**_Segundo B_**

Rumpe Gold: Rico dueño de varias joyerías de prestigio. Ex marido de Milah, se mudó a esa comunidad para fastidiar a la pareja, aunque puede que vuelva a encontrar el amor.

**_Segundo C_**

Las bolleras guerreras:

Aurora y Mulán: Otra de las parejitas felices de la comunidad. Viven la una para la otra, aunque en su vida profesional Aurora es veterinaria y Mulán guardaespaldas, recientemente contratada por Regina Mills. Se mudarán a la escalera a petición de la política para tener protección durante las 24h.

**_Ático A_**

El loquero:

Archie Hooper. Psicólogo de profesión, terminará tratando a la mitad de los vecinos de la comunidad.

_**Ático B**_

Emma Blanchard Swan: Joven agente de policía, se cambio el apellido en cuanto cumplió los 18 debido a su mala relación con su padre. Hija de Eva y hermana de MM, se enamoró de un simple ladronzuelo en cuanto lo detuvo por cuarta vez.

Neal Cassidy: Delincuente juvenil reformado gracias a Emma. Ahora trabaja actualizando cartillas en una sucursal bancaria, aunque hay días en los que le encantaría volver a su antigua vida. Pasa todo su tiempo libre con los colegas de la escalera.

Otra de las parejas en crisis de la comunidad. La rutina, las continuas visitas de las supernenas y las grandes diferencias entre ellos, harán que uno de ellos terminé siendo el "misterioso amante" de Regina.

**_Mirador de Storybrooke: Donde ningún cuento termina como debería._**

Próximo capítulo:

**_1-"Una mudanza, una cerveza y un romance prohibido"_**

* * *

Y bien, os gusta la idea? Será algo en toque de humor, saldrán cosas de la serie, pero poquitas cosas, super AU. No es mi proyecto principal, don't worry. Pero como estoy terminando Érase una vez dos niñas, pues he querido sacar el comienzo de esta historia. Tengo otra más en el tintero por si esta no os llama la atención, pero prometo centrarme en terminar las otras.

si a alguien le apetece hacer alguna sugerencia para algún capítulo, estaré encantanda de meterlo. Pero en los primeros caps nop, que en esos se presentarán un poquito los personajes, sus relaciones, historias etc etc casi siempre en tono de humor, sin grandes dramones.

Y eso es todo. Dadme vuestra opinión porfipliss!

Salud2 ^^


End file.
